Courage and Strength
by Ads.A1
Summary: What if time away from Gendo for all these years made Shinji strong instead of weak? Would the outcome be different would the scenario hold up? What will the implications to the others be? The possibilities are infinite but one thing is certain. The fight for mankind's survival will be tough.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the creation of Anno and Gainax. I don't own it, make no claims to it, and am making no profit from the fan fiction. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, please don't sue.

Chapter 1:

"We're sorry due to the special state of emergency no lines are currently available. This is a recording"

"Damn-it... And where is this woman I'm meant to meet" Shinji got out through clenched teeth and he pout the receiver back on its hook. "I never should have fallen for my fathers rubbish" He mumbled. Picking up his duffel bag and looking around the deserted streets for his ride that was not there he couldn't help but feel he'd been had by his father again. Abandoned all those years ago without a word and then summoned out of the blue with a one word letter "COME" and a photograph of a woman he had never seen before.

A loud series of jet engines broke Shinji out of his line of thought as ten military VTOL's engaging a massive humanoid figure streaked past his location firing missiles and explosive ordnance at their target.

* * *

NERV HQ

"Unidentified intruder is still heading towards us" "I've got it on visual. Putting it on the main screen"

"It's been fifteen years" Fuyutsuki said to Gendo in dead pan

"Yes it has but now we know for sure they are here" Gendo replied without looking at his mentor and Sub-Commander.

The two continued to watch the futile efforts of the UN Defence Force to take down their target. Neither man seemed amused or worried with proceedings so far. Gendo was just waiting for his turn.

* * *

Shinji ducked as more missiles flew over his head every one of them impacting with the target causing a mass of explosions and knocking Shinji on his backside with the force of the noise erupting from the target even though it was quite a distance away. Shinji was in awe of the devastation unleashed on the target but what got him more was the fact that it survived unscathed and launched into a counter attack straight away downing two aircraft with some kind of lance that came from its hand. Shinji was back on his feet just in time to dive out of the way of the downed VTOL as it crashed to the ground. The target then crushed the downed craft under foot as it continued its merciless advance.

A blue sports car pulled up next to Shinji and the door opened "Sorry... Am I that late" Shinji recognised her as the woman from the photo. "Miss Katsuragi?" Shinji enquired "Yes... Get in she replied" Misato then put the car in reverse and gunned it. Flying away from the kerb in time to just avoid being stepped on, spinning a 180 degree turn and flying off down the empty street.

The UN Defence Force continued to pound away at their target with no effect. Commanding officers left scratching their heads and paling at the thought of the amount and cost of ordnance that they had burned through with absolutely no effect.

Ikari and Fuyutsuki continued to look on without a care still waiting for their turn. "An AT Field?" Fuyutsuki questioned

"Yes.. Conventional weapons are no match for the Angels" Ikari responded. Both men unmoved in posture and stance since the opening exchanges began.

Back on the abandoned streets Misato and Shinji continued their mad dash to NERV at break neck speed. "What type of car is this Miss Katsuragi?" Shinji asked. Misato looked across at Shinji and instantly realised that he was far calmer than she expected. "It's a Renault Alpine... It's my baby". "I see" was Shinji's response "Your not what I expected" Misato probed continuing the conversation and driving at insane speeds through Tokyo-3 with ease. "How so Miss Katsuragi?" He replied as though he didn't have a care in the world. Misato continued "For one you don't look fourteen... I've never seen a fourteen year old so well-built before. You nothing like your picture and how are you so calm, I saw that VTOL almost crush you when I was approaching as you dived out of the way?"

Shinji looked ahead in thought as though he was considering his words carefully before responding "I like to keep fit" "Fit" Misato interrupted "What are you an athlete I'll bet there's barely an ounce of fat on your body. You looked ripped!" "Miss Katsuragi" Shinji replied only to be interrupted again "Please call me Misato" "Okay Misato. I'm just a regular kid going to see his father" You don't know the half of it went unsaid as Misato continued driving keeping one eye on the road and another on the target when she noticed every plane clear the area around the Angel.

"No way...They're going to use an N2!" She screamed pulling the car to a halt and diving on top of Shinji "Get down" She cried out. This was followed by a massive explosion and a blinding light the shock-wave that hit the car sent it tumbling over"Arrraaahhhhh!" Misato cried out. Looking across as the car came to a rest on its side Shinji could see Misato clutching her right eye. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked with not even a hint of panic in his voice. "I think I've got glass in my eye from when the car rolled. I can't see anything" Misato replied. "Wait here and don't move Shinji said before climbing out his door which is now the top of the car. Shinji proceeded to push the car back onto its wheels. Opening Misato's door he realised it was damaged as it wouldn't move enough to let her get out of the car. Shinji started kicking the door until it started to move a little further, but before it would open far enough to let Misato out it fell off the car banging onto the ground. "What was that sound?" Misato asked doing well not to go into hysterics. "Nothing" Shinji replied "Come on let's get you into the passenger seat. I'll drive if you can only see out of one eye"

With Misato in the passenger seat and Shinji driving and doing a very good job of imitating Misato's speeds behind the wheel. Misato picked up the phone to call headquarters "Can I have an express train waiting for us... Yes his safety is my top priority... Well I did volunteer hold on... Left here Shinji... What do you mean what am I doing? I've cut my eye and can't see properly Shinji is driving, also can you meet us at the station to check me out. Ok thanks. bye-bye... Where did you learn to drive like this anyway Shinji? "Grand Theft Auto 7" Came the boys reply as he continued hurtling down the streets of Tokyo-3 pulling up at the express train station "NERV?" Shinji asked "Its a secret organisation controlled by the UN" Misato replied "And my Father works here?" Shinji continued still in the same calm voice he'd been using the whole time. Misato was starting to wonder if anything got to this kid or if he gave a damn about anything. "Well yeah you do know what he does? Don't you?" was all she said "All my teachers said was that it was important to the future of man kind."

* * *

On the command bridge Ikari had finally moved from his seat at a desk in front of Fuyutsuki to in front of the failed commanders of the UN. "Command of this operation has been entrusted to you don't betray us" One UN Officer said "Yes Sir" was all he got from Gendo Ikari. "We've already seen that our weapons have no effect that's why we're giving you a chance" Another officer continued "Are you sure you can beat them" A third continued. "That is why NERV exists" Gendo replied "I pray your right" The same officer replied before all three UN Officers turned and left the command bridge walking away with their shoulders slumped mission failed in the most demoralising defeat possible for them.

Fuyutsuki turned to Ikari "The UN forces have been wiped out. What are you going to do?" "Intercept it with Unit-01" Replied Gendo. "Unit-01?" Fuyutsuki started "... do we even have a pilot?" "A spare has just been delivered. Take charge for me here. I'm going to the cages" With that Gendo turned and left.

* * *

The car train continued its path down toward NERV Central, coming out of a long tunnel and exploding into the light of a large cavern. "Is this a GeoFront?" Shinji asked. "Yes it is... Our last line of defence. This is NERV Central. A fortress for man kind" Misato replied with a huge amount of pride in her voice. Shinji's expression didn't change and Misato still couldn't figure out what is with this kid. Nothing bothers him, it's almost like he doesn't care about anything.

Over the PA system an announcement could be heard "Could the Head Chair Person of Project E Dr. Ritsuko Akagi please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi of Operations" "I don't believe it is she lost again?" The faux blond muttered. Misato and Shinji's elevator opened to reveal a very angry Dr Akagi. "Err hi there Ritsuko" Misato stammered out. Shinji raised an eyebrow to this noticing its the first time Misato had lost her composure even after sustaining injuries and severely damaging her car. "I've got a medical kit let me look at your eye... Hmmm there's a small glass shard I can remove and patch it up. This won't hurt too much" Ritsuko removed the shard, squirted it with some antiseptic and put a patch over Misato's eye.

"Come on, let's get going. You know we are short on man power and time" She continued. "So is this the boy?" "Right according to the Marduk Report he's the Third Child. Shinji Ikari." Misato replied. "Come on. There's something I want to show you" Ritsuko said with a tone that left no room for choice. The three of them stepped into a dark room with no light. Then the lights came on revealing a massive purple head and shoulders sticking out of a pool. "What is that?" Shinji said his voice still calm"... A giant robot?" "This is man's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form know as Evangelion Unit One. Built here in secret it is man kinds only hope" Ritsuko stated. "Is this my father's work?" Shinji asked.

"Correct. It's been a while" Came a strong authoritative voice from above in a viewing box. Gendo Ikari's posture and glare displayed all of his power and intimidation that he was famous for. Trademarks that would allow him to get people to do anything he wants just with his presence. "Yes it has..." Shinji replied his voice still calm, his features unchanged "... Rokubungi" Misato and Ritsuko stood there slack jawed unable to believe what they had just heard or the way it was so casually said. Gendo twitched before regaining his composure. "I have a use for you." He stated "What do you want?" Shinji replied fixing him with a cold stare that froze his insides. This was becoming too much too fast for Gendo, he hadn't planned on Shinji looking and being so strong to the point of intimidating and fierce. However with the knowledge that he had a contingency plan for everything Gendo pressed on keeping the conversation where he wanted it. "You will pilot it" He barked, trying to get control over his son. "What he can't do that! He's got no experience" Misato interjected. "He only needs to sit in it, nothing more" Ritsuko countered. "Your man kinds only hope" She added looking at Shinji hoping this would be enough to sway the boy to do what they wanted, though she highly doubted it. Not sure if it was his physical presence of looking all the part of a fighter or athlete, or the disregard shown towards his father that no one else would ever dream of. She knew immeaditly this would not work. "Not a chance" came the even measured reply from Shinji, as expected by Ritsuko. "Wait your man kinds only hope Shinji" Misato added seeing the graveness of the situation. "There is nothing here for me I'd rather watch it burn" Came Shinji's reply, completely void of emotion, still the same calm voice.

"Very well" Gendo responded then opening up a link he spoke "Fuyutsuki get Rei the spare is useless" "Very well" came the reply from the Sub-Commander. Not more than 15 seconds later a guernsey came rushing out carrying a very injured azure haired girl. Shinji caught sight of a single crimson orb as she was wheeled past him and that was the clincher for him "WAIT!" he yelled taking everyone by surprise particularly Misato for this was the first time his voice had shown any emotion. Gendo was smiling he knew his ace in the hole had work perfectly. No matter how strong his son was Shinji would be doing exactly what he wanted him to do today. Before Shinji could finish his sentence an explosion rocked the base. Debris started raining down from the ceiling headed straight for the guernsey. Before anyone could react Shinji first closed the gap between himself and Rei with incredible speed then dove and in one fluid motion scooped her off the guernsey just as the ceiling debris rained down and obliterated the guernsey. Rei winced in pain but Shinji had spun onto his back and slid along the catwalk leaving a trail of blood from his shoulder as his clothing and skin was easily ripped into by the metal. Everyone present standing with their jaws open too stunned by what had happened. "Are you OK " Was all Shinji could manage to say in a quiet caring voice.

A second explosion sent more debris falling from the roof heading straight at Shinji who was holding Rei firmly but carefully so as not to cause any more injuries. Suddenly Unit-01's arm moved and blocked the second wave of debris falling as Shinji crouched hunching over Rei to try to protect her in a last ditch futile effort with his body. The pain coursing through Rei's body was immense her face twisting and contorting to show it, a small pained whimper escaped her lips.

Shinji shouted "God Damn-it Enough, I'll pilot it" and followed up in a whisper that only Rei could hear "I'll do it for you, to protect you, keep you safe. I promise" Rei stared at him for a second, the slightest pink gracing her cheeks that was missed by everyone apart from Fuyutsuki and Shinji. Shinji continued "Get a guernsey and lets get on with it" thinking to himself that he really didn't want to end up like a pancake at the moment.

Once inside the entry plug he could feel it being lowered into Unit-01 and locking into place. Everything around him was red as the start up sequence began. A host of colours fading in and out as power was started. "Filling the entry plug" Came a unrecognised female voice over comms. Ritsuko and Misato looked surprised from the bridge, he didn't even flinch as the LCL flooded the plug. A look of concentration played across his face but he remained calm and only said "This stuff tastes like blood" "Don't worry you'll get use to it, LCL it's to help you with your connection to the Eva" Came Ritsuko's sympathetic response. "Main power connected, all signals transmitting" Came more voices over comms. "Commencing Secondary Connection" That unknown female again. "A10 neural connection normal" A multicoloured mess played across the entry plug walls as Shinji continued focusing on the start up process, trying to get as much information about what was going on as possible with the knowledge he still had to fight, and he had no idea how to. "Performance nominal... Bidirectional circuits open" Again that female voice. "Synchronisation ratio at... Mamm can you have a look at this, it can't be right?" "What is it Maya?" Came Ritsuko's voice "This reading can't be accurate" Maya responded confusion and exasperation plainly evident. "What's going on?" Asked Misato just as confused and concerned as Maya. "Synchronisation ratio at 150%. Feedback ratio at 200%" Ritsuko said not believing the numbers even as she said them. "Harmonics seem to be normal, there are no disturbances at all" Maya added. Another explosion from the angle rocked the base.

"We're out of time, we have no choice. Lets do it" Ritsuko said. "Begin Launch sequence" Misato ordered. "Removing primary lockbolts" came a voice over comms. "Removing the umbilical bridge" the catwalk moved away "Removing secondary lockbolts" More hydraulic locks released. Shinji could see and feel everything that was going on around him. "Primary and secondary locks removed" Came another voice over comms. "Internal battery online. External battery outlets closed" The procedure continued smoothly Shinji hearing everything through comms. "Move Eva Unit-01 to the launch pad" Maya spoke. Shinji felt his first movements as the giant purple mecha moved to the launch pad on a platform. "Launch pad clear all systems green" Came Maya's voice. "Evangelion Unit-01 ready for Launch" Came Ritsuko's voice through comms. "Understood" Misato said.

Misato turned to the commander and sub-commander on the bridge. "Can we really do this?" "Of course... unless we defeat the Angles we have no future" Came Gendo's reply. "Ikari are you absolutely certain" Fuyutsuki questioned in a quiet but firm voice. All Gendo could was force an unconvincing smile under those hands steepled in front of his face in that trademark pose. "Eva Unit-01 Launch" Misato barked an order given with excitement and triumph as the first sortie began.

Unit-01 rocketing up the launch tunnel heading for the surface and combat. Shinji pinned into the seat of the entry plug under the severe g forces of launch was actually enjoying the ride but staying focused. He had a promise to keep. Unit-01 hit the surface stopping just as fast as it started the head of the purple giant snapping up from momentum giving it a look of being ready to fight. "Are you ready Shinji?" Came Misato's voice over comms "Yes Mamm" was the still calm reply. "Remove final safety locks. Eva Unit-01 Move out!" Misato barked

"Shinji... Just concentrate on walking" Came Ritsuko's voice. "Ok" Shinji responded and he realised as he thought of walking the Eva moved as he was thinking it first the right foot then the left. Shinji could feel everything with absolute precision. Moving the legs to take a step, slamming the giant feet down on the pavement with each step completed. The bone jarring right hook he received as he had walked straight to the Angle and had his lights punched out. "Arrraaahhh!" Shinji cried out as the devastating punch knocked Shinji and the Eva onto it's back. The Angle was relentless not even pausing, moving in over the Eva and picking it up by the head and grabbing and arm. The muscles in the Angle grew rapidly as it started to try to pull the arm from the Eva's socket. Shinji cried out in pain but when the Angle was not satisfied it started to squeeze and apply pressure. more and more until a loud crack resounded and the Eva's arm was broken.

"Arrraaaagghhhhh!" Shinji's deafening roar of pain came over the comm very loud and very clear. "Don't panic it's not your real arm it just feels like it" Misato called out, trying to get the pilot to focus. "To hell it's not my arm is broken" came Shinji's retort. A window opened up showing Misato's face "It just feels like it is Shinji try to ignore the pain and concentrate on the objective" Misato chided "Bullshit" Shinji snapped. "This looks pretty fucking broken to me, the bone is sticking out through the skin" Sure enough Shinji held up one broken left arm, traces of blood filtering from the wound into the LCL and a bone sticking out of the skin.

Before the conversation could continue the Angle charged its energy lance fired it into the head of Unit-01 repeatedly until it was able to punch through the armour rupturing the eye socket of Unit-01 and sure enough Shinji's as well."Ahhhhhhh" again he cried out in pain clutching at his eye with his right hand and trying to nurse his left arm on the side to the seat. The force of the final blow launched Unit-01 backwards only able to be stopped by a building. The head dropping down and blood pouring from the wound of both the evangellion and its pilot alike. "It must be the feedback" Ritsuko stated "Eva is feeding everything back into Shinji. The Sync rate is incredible but he's going to physically get all the injuries not just feel them"

"Neural connections breaking up" Came Maya's voice. "Armour plating damaged" "Cranial and left arm severely damaged" Came two male voices on the bridge. "Alright listen up" Came Shinji's voice over comm. "I've had about enough of getting my arse handed to me how do I kill this thing?" Shinji demanded. "You have to destroy the red core" Come Ritsuko reply. "Yes mamm" was Shinji's calm unemotional response.

He dragged Unit-01 to it's feet and charged at the Angle letting out an ear splitting war cry as everyone on the bridge looked on in awe. Launching the eva high into the air and landed a fierce kick to the Angle's chest knocking it to the ground. Shinji was just as relentless as the Angle had been in the opening exchanges, kicking it in the head as the Angle motioned to get up. Shinji then started pounding at the core with his right hand. Now completely defensive the Angle raised it's AT Field to try to stop unit-01, this worked for half a second as Shinji's punch broke through the AT Field and struck the core. Over and over and over again, each blow stronger and harder than the previous one. The Angle made a last ditch effort to change the momentum of the fight by charging another cross blast to fire at Unit-01 from point blank but Shinji quickly countered instead of punching the core he landed a devastating blow to the head causing the head to snap back and hit the pavement and the cross blast to dissipate. He then grabbed a steel girder from the debris lying on the ground and resumed his attack on the core, beating at it repeatedly until it started to crack. In a last ditch effort the Angle sprang up and engulfed unit-01.

"It's going critical, it will self destruct" Ritsuko cried out. Sure enough a massive explosion erupted covering 5 square blocks and engulfing unit-01. No one on the bridge expected Shinji to survive but sure enough from the ashes strode Unit-01. "Misato" came Shinji's voice over comms. "How do I get back?" "Open Launch bay two use the platform to retrieve the eva. I'm going to the cages"

Once unit-01 was returned to the cages and the entry plug ejected, it's pilot stumbled out bleeding from the eye and arm and clutching his broken arm. He sank to his knees and put his head down spewing the last of the LCL that filled his lungs before collapsing. Shinji was carried away to NERV medical.

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: This is my first piece of writing ever. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Ahhh" Shinji awoke with a start, the first things he noticed was his body was wracked with pain everything hurt but particularly his arm and eye. The light from the room was blinding and everything seemed white. Once his vision cleared he realised this was because everything was white, an unfamiliar white ceiling giving way to a very white room in NERV Medical. Before he could begin to think anything any further Shinji was interrupted by two men in black suits

"Come with us now." Said the first one. "The Commander wanted to see you as soon as you were conscious" The second one finished. This is bad cop bad cop Shinji thought, what the hell could Rokubungi want so bad? Shinji continued wondering. The two suits dragged Shinji off the hospital bed and lead him through the corridors of NERV Medical into the base proper, Shinji was left to his thoughts as neither of the suits had anything further to say to him and no one passed them in the corridors. His most pressing thoughts were the amount of pain coursing through his body. It took almost all his concentration just to keep walking, he had a bandage around the broken arm and he had a patch on his eye but it looked (The arm bandage) and felt (The eye patch) very crude and hopefully temporary. They were finally out the front of the Commanders office. "Right through here please" one of the suits said pushing Shinji towards the door.

As he stepped through the door of Gendo Ikari's Lair he couldn't help but be impressed. Shinji instantly knew this was a room designed to instil fear and intimidation into its visitors. "Pilot Ikari" boomed Gendo's voice as he was half way across the large room to the only piece of furniture in the entire room. Gendo Ikari sat behind his large desk hands steepled in front of his mouth in his famous pose of power and intimidation.

"You need to be debriefed" Like I had a choice Shinji thought. The first question came instantly, no small talk "How were you able to synchronize so highly with Unit-01?" Gendo asked in a firm authoritative tone "How long have I been out?" Came Shinji's reply defiant of what Gendo wants from him again. "No games here _pilot_ I'll be the one asking the questions. Now if you'll please... ANSwer the question" Gendo's retort left no room for negoations though he was getting fed up with Shinji's attitude and defiance. Though it was minor he knew if it got out of hand the scenario will become harder to complete.

"I don't know I just followed the orders I was given" All shinji could think about while saying this was how much his entire body hurt. The one thing he wanted to know was how Unit-01 worked and why it hurt so much, but that was a question for later. First he had to get through his debriefing. "How were you able to penetrate the AT Field so easily?" Gendo next question was asked with even more authority if that was possible. "I don't know what you're talking about" Came Shinji's reply. What's an AT Field?" His resolve was starting to break under the pain he was in and he knew it.

"I'll ask the questions pilot" Came Gendo's firm reply he now rose up out of his chair to stand over Shinji and look down at him. "I just followed the orders I was given and destroyed the enemy I don't know how the specifics of how it worked" Shinji's reply was calm and he was controling his resolve better, all he wanted to do was get through this. "This is a debriefing pilot I need answers to the questions." Gendo was clearly not happy with how things were going. Shinji was tired of this debriefing, which was seeming more and more like an interrogation from where he was standing. "Look Rokubungi I don..." "Its IKARI" Gendo interrupted "Commander Gendo Ikari" "Not to me it isn't" Replied Shinji. "While you are here as a pilot you will observe the chain of command and respect it" Gendo added in a cold voice. Shinji was just hoping he was getting to the end of this. "As you wish commander..." He continued without missing a beat "As I was saying I don't know the specifics of how all this works. Maybe you should check that with Ritsuko."

"Do you have anything further to add _Pilot_?" Gendo left the emphasis on pilot to try to put Shinji in his place. "No Commander" was Shinji's even response. He could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Surely this will be wrapped up soon. "Very well" Gendo started as he moved to sit behind his desk and resume his pose. "I've left your guardian ship in the hands of Captain Katsuragi. You've been assigned housing in Sector B. You'll be expected to attend testing, training and school once your deemed fit by medical... You'll also be given a phone you are on standby 24/7 don't be late for anything" Shinji just stood there silent as he processed everything.

He needs me to pilot but wants nothing to do with me. Typical. The thought processed in the instant before Gendo could ask "Is that understood pilot?" Shinji's cobalt blue eyes meet Gendo's for the first time since walking through the door as he fixed him with an intense icy glare "Yes Commander" was the still even response as he turned on his heel and started to leave before Gendo barked "You haven't been dismissed pilot" Shinji stopped and turned around but said nothing. "Do not forget to obey the chain of command pilot" Gendo ordered. "Yes Commander" was Shinji's response. "Dismissed report to medical" said Gendo as he started to go through reports on his desk like Shinji had never been there. Shinji turned and left saying nothing.

Once around two corners and halfway down a corridor Shinji stopped his breathing was ragged how does that ass-hole do it he thought to himself, he only ever got that mad when thinking about his father. "Fuck!" he screamed as he punched the wall splitting two knuckles in the process. I hate that ass-hole he thought as he continued his journey to medical.

"Hello Shinji" came Ritsuko's voice as Shinji stepped into Exam 1 in medical. "Dr Akagi?" Shinji prompted "What are you doing here?" This is part of my job Shinji. Now lets have a look at you, and please call me Ritsuko when we aren't in the command centre she said as she motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Shinji obliged and said nothing as Ritsuko pulled the bandages off his arm and eye to get a better look. She then pulled out several x-rays of Shinji's body and went over those along with some reports on various samples. Just as the silence was about to drag on she asked "What do you remember from the fight?"

"Everything..." came Shinji's reply "Everything right up to getting Unit-01 back to the cages and climbing out of the entry plug and then collapsing on the floor... then I woke up in a white room and..." "That's Ok I'm aware of the rest and I can imagine you have some questions" Ritsuko interrupted in a way that was not rude.

"Yes mamm I do" replied Shinji "I'll fill you in then" Ritsuko started "This is going to be long and parts you will not understand but bear with me. The thing that makes Eva such a great weapon against the Angles is that it moves with it's pilot. You synchronize with it to get a greater level of control. The higher the percentage the better control the pilot will have. You synch level was 150%, it's never been recorded that high let alone for a first attempt by someone like you." She paused to let this sink in then continued "The draw back is that what ever happens to the Eva is felt by the pilot, usually as a sympathetic pain, but in your case with a synch ratio so high and an even higher feed back ratio the injuries you will sustain will match or even exceed those sustained by the eva. We need to do more testing and even then the results will not matter a lot unless your in combat but everything I've collected so far indicates to this" Again Ritsuko paused as Shinji digested all the information and looked down at his arm. Then Ritsuko continued.

"Don't worry about your injuries we'll need to put a pin in your arm but your eye wound is superficial. You'll be right after an operation and a couple of weeks of recovery" She smiled at Shinji as she said this then Shinji spoke up "How long was I out for?" "3 Days" came the reply. Shinji sat still as this sank in and asked "Why was my arm not operated on then?" "Commanders orders" Ritsuko replied not liking the direction things were heading towards. "It figures" was all Shinji said but he had a fierce look of determination in his eyes at the thought of his father again. He felt anger begining to build up inside him then realised where he was.

"Is there more too this?" he probed "Yes much more" Ritsuko added "I only have one more thing for you now though." She paused as she steadied herself for the last bit she had been dreading from the start "Piloting eva is possibly having a degenerative affect on your body. You shouldn't have collapsed like you did after the battle. If you were going too it would have happened when the angle went critical and self destructed, the fact that it happened after you were out of the entry plug and added to the results of tissue and blood samples we took suggest your body will degenerate the more you pilot... but we need to run more tests to confirm"

"How bad is it?" Shinji asked clearly a little shaken by this last revelation. "We don't know" Was Ritsuko's reply "We need to run more tests" "Ok... When?" Shinji replied "After your injuries are healed, your arm is the priority. We need to get you fit to pilot first." "Yes mamm I understand" was Shinji's reply. "Good" Ritsuko replied "We'll operate in two hours. I'll see you after that." Ritsuko headed for the door as a nurse came in "Get him to pre-op and have him ready in two hours." "Yes Doctor Akagi" Was the reply.

* * *

Shinji was waiting in pre-op reading a magazine 15 minutes till I'm scheduled to go in. I hate waiting. he thought. "Shinji? Can I come in?" came a voice from the other side of the curtain. Shinji recognised it immediately and replied "Sure Miss Katsuragi" "It's Misato" she replied as she stepped in and continued straight away "I've just been debriefed on everything, are you sure you want to live alone?" "Yeah, it's ok Misato" Replied Shinji. "But you can't live alone I'm sure if you requested you could stay with you father" "No it's ok Misato. It's better this way, and I'd prefer it like this. Nerv has already arrange living for me in Sector B." Shinji added so as to leave no doubt in Misato's mind that he really was ok with this. "Alright well I'll take you there once your released after your operation. No arguments" Misato compromised not liking the idea of Shinji living alone but surprised again at how easily he was taking everything. "Ok Misato" Shinji replied, not wanting to drag the conversation out any longer than necessary. "See you then Shinji" Misato said and paused. "and good work Shinji" "Thank You Mamm" Shinji replied as Misato turned around the curtain and left.

"Ok pilot Ikari lets go" Stated a nurse as she pushed Shinji's bed into an operating room. Shinji watched the ceiling go by as he was wheeled into Theater 2 "Hi Shinji, just count backwards from 10 and then well begin" Ritsuko said while attaching a breathing mask to Shinji. Shinji just started to count back from 10 and only made it as far as 7 before blanking out.

Shinji awoke to the sight of Ritsuko checking monitors and filling in his chart. "Ahh Shinji your awake good. Don't say anything, just drink some water, the anaesthetic will have dried your throat out" She said while handing Shinji a cup of water. Shinji just nodded and took the drink draining it in one go. "Your operation went extremely well. We only needed to put one pin in your arm to secure the bone and with a course of LCL Caps you should be completely healed in 2 weeks. We checked your eye as well but didn't need to do anything. The time you've spent here with the patch on was sufficient enough to start the healing process. It will stay red a little while but that is nothing to worry about." She paused to let the boy take it all in and asked "Do you have any questions?" "Can I have another drink of water and what are LCL caps?" He asked.

"LCL Caps are medicated caps made from the same LCL as is used in the entry plug. When taken like this it speeds up the bodys healing process that's why your expected recovery time is two weeks." Ritsuko replied while handing Shinji another cup of water. "When can I get out of here?" Shinji asked after draining his second cup of water. "Tomorrow morning, you'll have to stay over night for observation, it's standard procedure" Ritsuko replied "Ok" Was Shinji's response "Don't worry" Ritsuko added "I'll let Misato know so she can pick you up. Now get some rest" Shinji nodded and rolled over realising he had no idea what time it was or how long he'd been in medical all he knew was he was out for 3 days after the battle and he was dieing to get away from his father even for a little while. He moved his arm over his stomach and it felt heavy with the cast but that didn't stop him from falling asleep instantly, he sure was beat.

* * *

The drive to Shinji's new apartment in Sector B was no where near as eventful as his first drive with Misato even though very high speeds were reached and several traffic infringements could have been issued. As Misato pulled up outside Shinji's apartment building. "This can't be right it looks so crappy" Was Misato's first impression that she stated "You sure you still want to live here?" "Misato it's fine" Replied Shinji. "Apartment 403 and I have your number if I have any problems" He stated to ease her concerns. "Alright Misato agreed not liking it one bit. Do you want a hand with your bag?" Misato asked "No it's fine. You've done so much already" Shinji stated just wanting to be left alone for now. "Alright then I'll see you at NERV in 2 days to begging training." Misato stated realising that once Shinji was set on a course of action he would stick to it. She wasn't sure whether this pleased her or not yet about the boy as she knew there was going to be many more fights with the angles. "Yes Mamm" was Shinji's reply as he walked away. Bag across his broad shoulder and sling on. As he strode to the building and up the stars the realisation hit Misato that Shinji was strong and would be fine on his own.

While passing apartment 402 and seeing R. Ayanami above the door before stopping in front of his door and realising three things. Who is my neighbour? I have no keys to this joint and my name is already above my door. He didn't ponder any of this for very long as he pushed on the door and it opened realising the lock was broken and as he entered into his apartment he got another shock.

The apartment was empty. All his stuff was there in boxes but there was no furniture in the entire joint. There was what appeared to be a basic kitchen with a sink and stove and cupboards, that lead into what must have been a bedroom and then the bathroom was off there to the left from there. This must be my father punishing me from before he thought. No matter I can't prove it and it won't make a difference. Shinji began the pointless task of unpacking his stuff, pointless because he had no where to put any of his stuff, but he did it to pass the time anyway. Once that was done and darkness crossed over Tokyo-3 Shinji was feeling very tired and drained. He just wanted to sleep and would call Misato in the morning to sort out the problem of his lack of furniture.

Laying on a makeshift bed of clothes using his duffel bag as a pillow Shinji drifted off into a fitful sleep. He awoke the first time in the night after having a nightmare of being destroyed by the angle in unit-01 instead of beating the angle. Sweating profusely despite being on the cold floor he headed for the bathroom to grab a drink of water and take an LCL Cap. He then headed back to bed and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes lying on his back his body wracked with pain again, as his door was kicked open he turned his head to the side to see who was there but could see nothing. "Get up you worthless maggot" Came a voice from the darkness, but all Shinji could hear after that was loud purposeful footsteps closing in on him as he thought to try to get up but could do nothing. "You must be punished for this latest indiscretion" the voice continued and kicked him onto his stomach. Shinji heard his ribs break at the blow that put him onto his stomach, but he didn't have time to respond as his shirt was ripped off him and he was whipped across the back fiercely and repeatedly.

"Will you do it again?" The voice asked not stopping the whipping to ask Shinji the question. "No" Shinji replied, he knew he didn't mean it but anything to stop the assault. Shinji heard a blow touch ignight and the sound of something being heated up all the while the whipping continued. "Please stop I said I wouldn't do it again" Shinji begged. "I need to be sure came the voice" as a hot iron rod was pressed across Shinji's back. "Aaaarrrraaaggghhh!" Shinji's cry of pain was deafening "Ahh now I believe you came the voice" as Shinji was rolled onto his back causing the injuries to hurt even more "This is to make certain" The voice stated as a vicious punch connected with Shinji's cheek knocking him out.

"Ahhh!" Shinji woke from the nightmare with a start holding his head as he sat up. "God I hate the ones about my past" He muttered to no one in particular as he headed for the bathroom for another drink of water and an LCL Cap. It was then he realised he wasn't alone, well not in the area anyway, he could hear voices coming from next door.

"Look the Commander said leave her here and watch her and the boy" he heard one muffled voice say. "Ok fine" Came another voice. "Look just do your job it's easy, neither of them should be going anywhere for a couple of days anyway" Came the first voice again. "Fine" was the reply as he heard them leave and slam the door shut. "I wonder what that was all about" Shinji muttered now sure he was on his own. Then it hit him, wait they said watch her and the boy he thought. That must be my neighbour and me, I better see what is going on. Shinji slipped out through the front door and stayed in the shadows of the night not wanting any extra attention, especially while nursing a broken arm. he leaned his head against the door off 402 R. Ayanami trying to hear anything that would give an indication to what was happening inside. "Ayanami" he whispered peeking his head inside but got nothing. Deciding to just head in and hope for the best he proceeded.

When he walked in he realised this apartment was exactly the same as his but with minimal furniture. There was a kitchen table a great mess of bandages on the floor and a hospital bed in the bedroom. The only difference apart from the furniture was the bathroom must have been to the right instead of the left like his which explains why he can hear the voices from the bathroom. Then he saw R. Ayanami lying on the bed, a peaceful look on her face as she sleeped. A beaker of water on the night stand next to the bed. Then he took a closer look and realised it was her. The girl from before. Rei. No way they must have let her go from hospital too. The other pilot. Shinji decided since she was sleeping it was time to head back to his apartment and do the same. On the way back he decided he still needed to keep his promise and would check on her in the morning.

Shinji slept the rest of te night. His nightmares not enough to wake him. He woke up early and headed to the bathroom for another drink and LCL Cap. Showered and changed making sure to keep his broken arm dry all the while. Then fished his phone out of his bag and dialed Misato's number. "Herroo" came the sleepy answer. "Misato it's Shinji" "Shinji" Misato seemed like someone had thrown water over her as she seemed much more alert now. "Just a question. Where can I get furniture from?" Shinji pressed on. "There are a couple of shops in Tokyo-3... Why?" was Misatos reply. "I don't have any" Shinji replied mater of factly. "What?! What do you mean" Misato shrieked. "That I don't have any. I need to get a bed draws and table for my apartment" Shinji said in a calm voice. "Ok I can take you to some shops today" Misato said "It's my day off and I have nothing better to do, besides I need to get some things myself and I can check out your place too." "Ahhh sure" Shinji agreed though not agreeing with having Misato _check out his place_. "Great" came Misatos reply "see you in 2 hours. Buh-bye" she continued and hung up. At least I have time to check on the girl, Shinji thought.

"Ayanami can I come in" Shinji whispered through the door. There was no reply so he slid it open and went inside. Once in there he saw the girl covered in bandages and reaching for the beaker of water. He walked over to her and gave her the beaker ad said "Need one of these?" Holding up a packet of LCL Caps. She nodded and Shinji gave her one. "Here" He said as he handed it too her their hands brushing as he took the beaker as she was finished with it. "Are you ok?" Shinji asked and instantle thought great question genius of course she isn't look at her. "My injuries are healing" Came the soft emotionless reply. "Ok, good" Shinji answered "Do you need anything?" He added to break the silence that was starting. "No" was the reply again very soft and emotionless. "Well I'll be going then... Let me know if you need anything" Shinji said and left. Closing the door behind him and thinking his first conversation with his fellow pilot couldn't have gone any worse.

Rei lay there after Shinji left and allowed a faint blush to grace her cheeks. She felt the heat and wondered what the feeling was. Why does he make me feel like this? She thought. His touch is warm and... and... I don't know. He makes me feel... I don't know that either. This is odd. Maybe I should look into it more. So long as it doesn't detract from my piloting abilities.

* * *

Down on the street Shinji meet up with Misato to get furniture. The drive to the shops was quite. Shinji didn't mind this as he had plenty on his mind, primary how much he hated his father, and what to make of Rei. How ever he didn't have the desire to think too much about anything and filed it away for later to begging staring out the window and spacing out. Misato hated the silence though. "So what's your apartment like?" Misato asked to break the silence. "It's good" replied Shinji "Better once I have furniture" he added hoping to get back to his spacing out. Misato continued though, going on about tokyo-3 and how great it is here and how much Shinji is going to like it especially once he starts school. "School" Shinji interjected into Misato ramblings.

"Well yeah... You need to go to school to get an education" Misato responded. "I know that but what's the point?" Shinji asked "Well once the war is over you'll need an education to get a job" Misato responded. "No offence Misato but I doubt it if the first fight is anything to go by I'll be lucky to make it to the end" Shinji said merely stating facts in his calm voice like he was talking about the weather and not that he was not expecting to make it. "Don't talk like that Shinji" Misato chided "You can make it you've got the best people in the business supporting you just be positive and you'll get there" "Ok Sure thing" Shinji said wanting to end the conversation.

* * *

NERV Medical

"So Shinji how have your first 2 weeks been?" Ritsuko asked as she started cutting Shinji's cast off. "It's been busy" He replied "Misato was good enough to get help me get furniture for my apartment. There has been a lot to learn about Eva and NERV processes while waiting to start training, and I've got school tomorrow" Shinji replied "Yes you have been busy" She said as the cast came away with a crack. "Raise your arm for me... Now rotate. Flex the wrist and elbow through all its movement. Press on my hand" She said holding up her palm for Shinji. "Not so hard that's fine" She said as Shinji started pushing he back harder than either thought he would.

"Perfect" Ritsuko said with as smile "Your recovery is done all that is left is a full physical and you'll be returned to active status, we can do it now or tomorrow before your training after school" "Let just get it over with" Shinji said. "Ok strip to your briefs and take a seat on the exam bed" Ritsuko turned to lock the door and turned the lights of. Pulled out an opthelmascope and looked at Shinji's eyes. "How are my tests going?" Shinji asked as Ritsuko checked his eyes "We still haven't get anything extra on the degeneration but your injuries have healed nicely which is encouraging" Ritsuko turned the lights on and gasped.

Shinji's body was covered in scars, some very old some fairly recent. "I didn't see these before, when did this happen?" she said. "I've had them for a long time, they aren't from eva" Shinji replied. Inspecting Shinji's back showed even more some short and thin, others long and jagged. "Where did this happen?" Ritsuko asked noticing he even had scars on the tops of his arms and legs. "It was before I came here there are no side effects" Shinji said not wanting to get further into it. Ritsuko completed the physical and returned Shinji to active duty and dismissed him.

* * *

Shinji headed into school not wanting to be there but feeling good. He had recovered from his injuries and was clear to pilot eva again. At least there was one pilot on the active roster. As he got to his classroom 2-A he was greeted by a brown haired girl with pig tails "Hi you must be the new kid. I'm Hikari Horaki the class representative" "Shinji Ikari" Shinji replied.

Once class started and Shinji had been introduced he took a seat at the back. A few things became obvious to him. No one was listening to the teacher drone on about second impact. The girls were gossiping a lot to each other, Rei stared out the window all the time and there was a kid in a tracksuit who looked like he wanted to kill him. Shinji quickly spaced out after realising all this, he simply couldn't see the point of being here. He was brought back to reality by a private message asking if he was the pilot of the robot. He ignored the message. Then it was repeated, again and again and again! Shinji tried his best to ignore it but enough was enough, so he replied No! and closed his laptop, and proceeded to count the seconds till lunch. After lunch he was counting the seconds till he could get out of there and head to NERV.

Shinji ran into Rei after school at the gates. "Are you heading to NERV?" He asked. "Yes" Rei replied "Is it ok if I walk with you?" Shinji enquired. "Yes" Rei replied as she started walking to NERV. They made the trip in silence as each pilot was left to their thoughts. Shinji thinking he can't figure Rei out how he'd never meet anyone quite like her but dismissed it easily reasoning that things would get easier the more he got to know her. Rei on the other hand was mulling over every interaction she had had with Shinji and couldn't figure out what it all ment. She want to talk to him about it but had no idea how.

* * *

Once at NERV they went their separate ways, Rei for a check up on her injuries was headed to medical. Shinji was off to the lockers then to Unit-01 for some training. "Hey Shinji ready to go?" Makoto asked when he saw the young pilot. "Sure I'm ready" Came the reply as he headed to te entry plug. "Are you ok Shinji?" Came Ritsuko voice over comms "Your struggling with your accuracy and you've been going for 2 Hours now" "I know Dr. Akagi..." Came the reply in an even voice "But this is important I need to get a handle on these weapons." Shinji finished "Alright keep going we'll put some more targets into the simulator"

Shinji keeps thinking center the target in the cross hairs and pull the trigger. His accuracy with the palate rifle and pistol on the eva sucked despite his incredibly high synch ratio. "What do you think the problem is?" Maya asked Ritsuko. "I'm not sure but we need to figure it out, he can't fight hand to hand all the time. It's too risky...and who knows when the next angle will come" Ritsuko replied. 5 Hours later and Shinji was done dragging himself out of the entry plug spewing LCL and collapsing again.

"Shinji.. Are you alright?" Ritsuko asked after seeing the pilot fall to his hands and knees in a similar fashion to his exit after piloting Unit-01 in his first battle. "Yes mamm... Just a little tired" Replied Shinji. "Alright hit the showers and go home for some rest" Ritsuko replied.

After his shower as Shinji was heading home he ran into Makoto. "Shinji, you got a minute?" He called out. "Sure what's up?" Shinji replied "Do you have training tomorrow?" Makoto asked "Yeah more weapons training" "Good" he replied, "When we're done I'm taking you too a shooting range after... It might help with your problems and give you a better appreciation for what you trying to do" "Ok sounds good... uhhh thanks Makoto" Shinji said and started his trek home

To Be Continued.

* * *

Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter are still enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 3:

Back to school the next day and Shinji was beat. He got home well after midnight and was paying the price now trying to say awake in class. Again the messages kept coming asking if he was the pilot and again the reply remained the same... No! It was like déjà vu from his first day in school. Rei was looking out the window, the kid in the track suit still looked like he wanted to kill him and Shinji had found himself incapable of anything except spacing out and thinking of Rei. Finally the afternoon bell rang and Shinji was free from school.

Again he ran into Rei at the gates wanting to say something he spewed the first thing that came from his mind "Hi Ayanami... Uhh are you going to NERV again today?" "No" came the soft reply "My presence is not required today" "Oh" Shinji replied but was not able to place why he felt a little down by this "Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" With that the two pilots headed their separate ways each thinking about the other and what was going on. Neither able to figure out their feelings.

* * *

Once at NERV Shinji found himself stalling in the change rooms, sitting in his plug suit on the bench he couldn't stop thinking about Eva and the effect it was having on his body. I wonder how I'll be at the end of this test. Dr Akagi says my body is degenerating because I pilot Eva and I know its bad I can feel the weakness in my body every time I step out. But if I don't practice and get better I'll just end up splattered or dead at the hands of the next angel. "Get a grip" Shinji whispered to himself there is no point worrying about what you can't control. Dr. Akagi is working on it and that will have to do for now.

Meanwhile on the command deck Dr. Akagi was preparing for today's simulation. "Do you have a minute Dr. Akagi" A voice was heard. "Sub-Commander of course" Came Ritsuko's reply. While not as cold as the Commander the Sub-Commander is a busy man with little time for games, Fuyutsuki got straight to the point

"How are you progressing with Ikari's degeneration problem?" "We are still running tests to determine the extent of the degeneration" Came Ritsuko's reply "Ok I take it this will take some time given the nature of the problem?" "Yes it will" Ritsuko looked at the sub-Commander with a slightly confused look. "I'll elaborate" Fuyutsuki added "The Commander doesn't know or care about this he just wants results, but this might be the undoing of his scenario. Assuming the worst you must have contingency plans?" "Yes but they are limited and highly experimental" Ritsuko replied in a cautious tone. "What have you got?" Fuyutsuki pressed on for information. "An S2 Organ" Ritsuko replied in a hushed voice

"Your kidding" Fuyutsuki's voice was a hushed whisper but he had a hard look on his face "No" Ritsuko replied in the same voice "Its all that will save his life, it will stop the degeneration maybe even reverse it but that is optimistic, it won't work like the Angels there will be no rapid healing given the size but like I said highly experimental" "Who know's about this?" Fuyutsuki asked "No one" "Keep it that way" He added firmly "No one needs to know, I may be able to help when the time comes" "Lets hope Shinji can make it that far then" Ritsuko added "Yes I'd best let you get back to your work"Fuyutsuki replied before heading off.

Two loud knocks brought Shinji from his thoughts "Shinji you coming?" It was Misato. "Be right out" Shinji called out standing and pressing the button on the wrist of his plug suit the form fitting suit showed off every muscle across Shinji's body. Time to go he though I just hope it goes better than yesterday.

In the cockpit of Unit-01 Shinji was concentrating on only the targets. Center the target in the cross hairs and pull the trigger repeated over and over in his mind but it still made no difference. His shooting sucked. He could hit the targets but the accuracy was all over the place. Missing targets high and low, left and right. There was just no consistency. "Keep concentrating Shinji!" Came Misato's voice "Yes mamm" was the reply. Misato looked across to Ritsuko and Maya "Why is he doing so badly? Is it his sync ratio" "No mamm sync ratio is steady at 150% and has been for the whole training exercise" Came Maya's reply. "This isn't good enough you need to do better Shinji" Misato chided trying to get better results out of her pilot. "Yes mamm" came the reply

"This is serious Shinji don't you even care? Don't you get it?" Misato continued not happy with her pilot "Of course I do it's my arse on the line not yours, I'm the one getting the shit kicked out of me if I suck at piloting, you think I don't know that?" Shinji replied not hiding his anger at the attack leveled at him. "OK that's enough, lets leave it there for today" Ritsuko interrupted ending the simulation and argument in one go.

Shinji hit the showers still feeling light headed and knowing exactly why. He'd felt great in the eva but as soon as he was out of the entry plug and spewed the last of the LCL from his lungs he'd felt like crap and was about to faint till he leaned on the hand rail on the cat walk. I really hope Ritsuko comes through for me he thought. He found Hyuga and Aboa waiting for him at the gates.

"Ready to go?" Hyuga asked "Sure" Shinji replied "I brought Aboa along since he's the better weapons expert out of the two of us" Hyuga added "Hi Shinji" Aboa said "Hi" Shinji replied.

* * *

Shots could be heard echoing all throughout the shooting range. Hyuga was practicing in his booth. Aboa was showing Shinji a Glock. Shinji was taking everything in the technician was telling him. Aboa ran through everything efficiently. Sights how to line them up, loading a clip, removing a jam, how to hold the pistol, a good firing stance and dealing with recoil. "You know what the best thing about this Glock is Shinji?" Aboa asked after he finished his tutorial. "Ahh... No" Shinji said feeling like maybe he should after such a long and through lesson. "There's no firing computer like in the Eva, it's all you. So whether you hit the target exactly where you want to or miss completely its all you" Aboa replied. "That's good to know" Shinji replied "Alright then lets get started. Just remember line it up, breath deep and bring the death" Aboa added.

Ten minutes later rounds were flying out of Shinji's booth like he was possessed. Aboa and Hyuga were looking on in amazement. "He's a natural" Hyuga commented. "Mmmmm he sure is, it's hard to believe he's been struggling with eva so much over the last couple of days" Aboa added. Shinji was hitting targets at all types of ranges Close far and everything in between, chest and head shots what ever he wanted, such was his control over his accuracy he often sent bullets through the same hole leaving one mark for two sometimes even three shots. All the while his new mantra played over in his head at different speeds depending on how fast he was firing. Line it up, breath deep and bring the death. A slight grin was tugging his lips has he got better and more confident with every shot.

By the time he was done Hyuga and Aboa were struggling to remember when Shinji had even missed a shot, they were amazed with not only his accuracy which put both of them to shame but also the speed and ranges of shots he'd made. Most impressive was a pair of head shot at 70 meters. "How did you like that Shinji?" Aboa asked "It was great. Thank you for the invitation" Shinji replied. "Any time Shinji, just let me know when you want to go again, after all practice makes perfect. Though I can't believe this was the first time you've shot a gun" Aboa continued still buzzing from the excitement of the night. "Beginners luck I guess" Replied Shinji "Though I really enjoyed it, hopefully it helps with Eva, though I'd love to keep coming back with you guys" "No problem" Hyuga added as the three went their separate ways home.

* * *

Upon returning home Shinji ran into Rei at her front door as he was getting home. "Ayanami... Hi" Shinji said "Hi Ikari" Rei replied "How are you? What are you doing out so late Ayanami? Is everything alright?" Shinji blurted out without thinking. Nice one idiot Shinji thought to himself, must still be buzzing after being at the range, hope she doesn't think I'm some weirdo with all these questions. Shinji was too busy berating himself that he missed the smallest of joy appearing on Rei's face and in her eyes that faded quickly as she wanted to give nothing away as usual.

"I am well" Rei replied "I have been for a walk at the park" "Ok cool. Well be careful Ayanami I've seen some dangerous people out at night around here" Rei thought he is always concerned for me but appears to expect nothing in return. This is odd I've never encounter any one or any situation like this before. She said nothing and just as the silence was about to become uncomfortable Shinji said "Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Ayanami. Take care" and with that the two pilots and neighbours went to their apartments.

* * *

The next day Shinji was late to class and after sprinting all the way to school, once he made it too class he was confronted by everyone in the class "Oh wow the pilot of the giant robot is here" One student yelled out and everyone swamped him. "That's so cool" Another student added. Then the question came think and fast "What's it called?" "Does it have any special powers?" "What weapon's does it use?" Shinji had backed himself up too a wall when he realised two people were away from the group. Rei was still staring out the window and the kid in the track suit was still staring death at him away from the group. Finally Shinji got in "Really guys I don't know what your talking about" and the Class Rep cut in "That's enough back to your desks you guys don't you have any respect for the teacher!" "That's not true" Kensuke yelled "I got his information he's the pilot of the giant robot" The class erupted again until the threat of clean up and detention from the class rep got them back under control. Finally Shinji made it to lunch and what he thought was peace and quite until the kid in the track suit and the one who 'got' his information caught him in the yard alone.

"Dat's fo hurtin my sister with ya stupid robot" Toji said as he hit Shinji across the cheek, "and this's fo lynin to Ken" another vicious punch caught Shinji across the cheek knocking him to the ground. Toji walked over to Shinji and picked him up by the scruff of the shirt "and this's fo bein such a smug ass hole bout it all" two more savage punches hit Shinji in the face. Shinji got to his hands and knees spitting blood onto the dirt "Enough... I'm real sorry about your sister, but I didn't have a choice they made me do it, now you've had your revenge leave it at that" "Oh I ain't done wit ya yet new kid" Toji smirked.

Suddenly Rei appeared "Ikari there is an angel" She stated in her usual voice no panic no emotion at all "Looks like you are done with me " Shinji said to Toji "Oh no I ain't" he replied grabbing Shinji to punch him again. This time however Shinji countered and spun out of Toji's grab and punched him in the side leaving Toji hunched over on the ground "Get him to a shelter Kensuke and don't ever hack my information again" Shinji said over his shoulder as he took off after Rei. Both boys stayed still dumbstruck at what had happened, neither was snapped out of their daze until the alert sirens blared through out Tokyo-3.

Shinji caught up to Rei just as she was getting into a black sedan "In here Ikari" Rei called out. "Thanks Ayanami" he said as he followed her into the car which sped off before the door was even shut. Shinji recognised two familiar black suits of section-2 up front and figured this was going to be the fastest way to NERV and his next fight. The trip to the access elevators for the Geofront was fast, not as fast as his first with Misato but still very fast. As they rode the car elevator down to the Geofront Shinji looked across to Rei who was perfectly calm "Thanks for getting me Ayanami" He said. "It was no problem... Are you injured?" She replied "I'll be alright, besides it's not like there's anything we can do about it now... Aren't you nervous?" Shinji asked "No" Rei replied immediately "I am not on the active roster so I mealy have to report to base in the event of an attack" She added. It was then that Shinji realised like his first time out he was alone for this fight again, but he vowed to keep his promise which ment killing the enemy he only hoped his time at the range would pay results for him.

Wincing in pain as Shinji and Rei exited the black sedan and headed for the change rooms Shinji called out to Rei "Ayanami... Can you let the others know I'm on my way to Unit-01?" "Yes" Replied Rei "And don't say anything about Toji please" Shinji added "If you wish" Rei replied in her usual quiet voice. Both pilots changed, Rei heading to the bridge and Shinji to the cages.

* * *

A comms window opened up Unit-01 Sound Only. "Shinji here I'm ready all systems online" "What's going on?" Misato asked "I've only got audio, there is no visual in the plug" "I'm not sure" Shinji replied "Everything looks good on my end. Scanners are picking up the target and it's close" Shinji added trying to get out of there without having to explain his new facial injuries. "Alright hang on" Misato replied and then checked with each of the bridge techs and Ritsuko. "We'll sort out the video later... Eva Unit-01 LAUNCH" She yelled after getting an ok from everyone.

Shinji was pinned into the pilot's seat under extreme g forces again and like before loved every minute of the launch. This is defiantly the best part of piloting Shinji thought as Unit-01 hit the surface and was released from the launch rails. Turning a corner at an armoury building he grabbed a pallet riffle and backed along to the corner of a building, sensors showing the angel 100 meters around the corner. "What's the plan Misato?" Shinji asked "I'm close to the target but have no visual confirmation" He added. "We can see your position perfectly" Misato responded "We aren't aware of the capabilities of this angel yet, so attack first and hit it hard" She added. Shinji's response was to corner the building with the riffle up and the cross hairs on the angels head. It didn't even concern him that the angle looked like a giant purple snake with a weird face. He lined up the target in the sight, took a deep breath and thought bring the death it all happened so quick, but the angle had other ideas, lashing out with two energy whips that had been concealed "Oh shit" was all Shinji got out as his riffle was sliced in half before he could pull the trigger.

Ducking back around the corner and discarding the two useless halves to his gun Shinji headed passed three armoured buildings before coming to a second armoury building and grabbing a spare pallet riffle. Shinji continued around the corner again wanting to put as much space between himself and the angle so he could figure out what he was up against. He just avoided the two energy whips as they sliced the armoury building into thousands of pieces however he didn't miss the explosion that resulted sending him flying head first into an abandoned skyscraper. Shinji's already pounding head got that much worse with the impact.

Toji turned to Kensuke "Now you've got me up here what are we doing?" "I just want to see it once, this might be my only chance" Kensuke replied. "We could get killed" Toji countered. "We could get killed just as easily in a shelter" Kensuke replied. "Besides you owe it to the new kid to support him after you clobbered him" He added. Toji just growled knowing that Kensuke had him with that one. Looking out over the city they could see Shinji's Unit-01 corner a building and grab a pallet riffle.

"Misato have you got anything on the target?" Came Shinji's voice through comms. Misato looked across to Ritsuko who shook her head. "We're still analyzing" Ritsuko replied. "Use the buildings for cover and take evasive manoeuvres" Misato ordered. Shinji slid between two buildings narrowly missing the two energy whips again. The angle saw that this wasn't working and reared up it's head above the tops of the skyscrapers. It launched itself high into the sky, quickly picking out unit-01 below and diving straight at it. The distance closed with lightning speed the angle opened its mouth right before impact revealing two massive fangs that were buried into unit-01s shoulder. "Ahhhhrrraahhhh... Damnit!" Shinji yelled as two holes drilled their way into his shoulder mirroring the injuries unit-01 was suffering.

Quickly on the defensive and in a lot of pain Shinji launched backwards causing unit-01 to drive its shoulder into the angle and too pin it onto a skyscraper causing the angle to release it bite. Shinji again took cover within the skyscrapers only to be taken from behind by the energy whips. Pulled through the street along his back the angle dragged unit-01 down to the main street of Tokyo-3 CBD where it would have plenty of space to finish off unit-01. Lifting unit-01 onto its feet the angle regarded unit-01 only for a moment before lashing out with its second energy whip going for the decisive blow to finish this fight.

Unit-01 caught the energy whip with its left hand holding the palate riffle with its right. Shinji could instantly feel his hand burning skin burning away just as unit-01's armour was being burned away by the energy whips. Shinji spun unit-01 about itself causing it to be wrapped in the energy whips. The pain running through his body was immense, his grunts and sometimes screams of pain echoed through the comm link, but he had his opening unit-01 was within striking distance of the angle. Shinji delivered a ferocious kick to the angle's head that sent it flying backwards down the street. The force from the kick causing the energy whips to sever at the angle body. Not wasting an instant of his advantage Shinji pulled the trigger on the palate riffle without aiming emptying the entire magazine at the angle as it was flying down the street. Some rounds hitting their target others missing and blowing large holes into the side of many buildings.

The angle this time took cover in the city as Shinji quickly loaded another magazine and started scanning for the target. Heading down the street looking through the site of the riffle as he want "Sensors indicate nothing do you see anything?" Shinji asked. "We still have a pattern blue but no location on the angle." Came Aboa's reply. "Keep searching Shinji, it's out there somewhere" Misato ordered.

"Pattern blue right behind unit-01 it's the angle" Makato interrupted. Before Shinji could react the angle rammed unit-01 with it's head sending it flying.

"Hey Kensuke can unit-01 fly?" Toji asked "No why" Kensuke replied still looking at the battle through his camcorder. "Cause it's flying right at us. SHITTTTTTTTT!" Toji replied. Unit-01 came crashing down into the mountain right next to the boys. The angle moved in over unit-01. "Massive energy build up inside the target." Came Makoto's voice The angle started glowing red.

"What's going on? Shinji why aren't you fighting back?" Misato ordered. "I can't there are two boys from my class here." Shinji replied. Using area cameras and satellite to zoom in on the area Misato could see the precarious situation of Kensuke and Toji. Quickly forming a plan Misato ordered "Shinji eject the plug and let them in it's the only way they won't be hurt, then get the angle off you and retreat into the city." "You can't allow civilian into the entry plug your exceeding your jurisdiction Misato." Ritsuko replied. "I have operational command I can authorise it. DO IT." Misato ordered.

"Yes mamm" Shinji replied immediately ejecting the plug "You two get in" Misato's voice echoed over unit-01's external speakers. Toji and Kensuke climbed into the entry plug and were surprised to find themselves submersed into liquid. Kensuke loving every minute of it. Unit-01 powered back up and Shinji started screaming in pain again. Shinji raised the riffle point blank at the angle but the angle countered throwing unit-01 back into the city slamming into a skyscraper. The pain overwhelming Shinji again as he screamed in pain again. The advantage to this was at least there would be cover in the city and it didn't feel like his body was being electrocuted again.

"How much more of this do you think Shinji can take?" Ritsuko whispered to Maya "All his readings have been constant the entire time. I have no idea since he's taken an awful beating so for." Maya replied in an equally quiet voice. "Let me know the minute his readings start to fluctuate" Ritsuko replied. Maya nodded as the angle was on the move.

It tracked unit-01 to the skyscraper where it came down but found nothing there. Rearing up it coiled itself up and sprung up into the air again. While high in the air the angle searched around for unit-01 but found nothing. The angle then slithered it's way along the streets continuing it's search. "Shinji you have to retreat." Came Misato's voice. "No I can kill it now" Shinji replied. "Negative obey my orders. I'm your superior officer. RETREAT NOW!" Misato screamed at the comm. "Mis...o...u'r. br... kin..." and the sound only unit-01 window blanked out. "That idiot" Misato cursed her pilot "Status report where is unit-01 in relation to the angle" Misato called out. "Unknown unit-01 is not on the grid" Makoto replied

"New kid retreat" Toji called out to Shinji. Shinji turned around and fixed the jock with a glare that made him stop dead "Shut up and let me kill this thing. Don't make a move this is hard enough as it is" Shinji replied with an ice in his voice that matched his glare. Once Shinji had the angle where he wanted it he broke through the wall of the building he was hiding in. Raised his pallet riffle he lined up the target in the sight, took a deep breath and thought bring the death and squeezed the trigger. Every round finding its way to the angle's head and body until the two energy whips shot forward impaling unit-01 in the chest and shoulder. Toji could see two red spots rapidly growing under Shinji's plug suit. Shinji cried out in pain coughing blood into the LCL at the same time.

The angle quickly hooked unit-01 and started closing the distance to the eva at great speed, leaving a trail of bright green blood in its wake. Unit-01 pulled it's prog knife and cut the whips but the angle continued to close the distance. Shinji changed his grip on the knife and dropped his shoulder into the angle as the two bodies collided. Shinji raised the palate riffle and emptied the rest of the magazine into the angles core at point blank. Spiderweb cracks covering the core, Shinji kicked the angle to the ground and dove at it burying the prog knife into the core up to the hilt. The core glowing white hot before exploding levelling two square blocks in the process as a massive column of light completed the explosion.

"Target destroyed" Came Aboa's voice as monitors showed unit-01 walking through the explosion towards a return elevator looking alot worse for the ware. Burn marks scorching Unit-01's armour from the energy whips, blood gushing from the many puncher wounds to Unit-01's body. "Maya get a med team to the cages, I have a feeling Shinji is going to need them. This doesn't look good!" Ritsuko said "Yes Sempai" She replied. Shinji ejected the plug and staggered onto the cat walk. Spewing LCL and coughing blood he collapsed just as Ritsuko arrived with a medical team. "Get him to Medical ASAP" She ordered.

"What's wrong with him?" Kensuke asked "Take those two into custody NOW!" Misato ordered as Shinji was being whipped away to Medical. Two Section 2 agents moved and started dragging the two students toward the brig. "Get ya filthy hands off me" Toji yelled at the agent dragging him away. "Wait..." Misato said "Are you two Shinji's friends?" She asked "He's in our class" Kensuke replied. "Take them to the brig." Misato replied "Ya bitch!" Toji yelled "And put him in solitary" Misato replied with an evil grin.

* * *

In medical things were looking just as bad for Shinji. A ventilator controlled his breathing and various monitors had been quickly setup to monitor the young pilot. "The Commander wants a report on Shinji's status" Fuyutsuki asked Ritsuko "Shinji or the Third Child?" Ritsuko replied "He did say Third Child but that doesn't mean I have too" Fuyutsuki responded. "Thought so..." Ritsuko replied "It doesn't look good. He has a punctured lung, sever trauma to his upper body where the energy whips pierced Unit-01, a lot of burning from having the whips wrapped around Unit-01 plus the bite too his Shoulder..." She paused for a breath "How ever the most pressing thing is still the degeneration. It's put his body under so much strain that he has fallen into a coma. I have no idea when he will wake up or what type of condition he will be in." She finished.

"What about your contingencies for the miniature S2?" Fuyutsuki asked "I could do the operation now but that is the problem." Ritsuko replied "What do you mean doctor?" Fuyutsuki asked. "The problem is all my research indicates that the organ will need a reference or base level once it's active inside Shinji's body. A way of knowing where to heal him too. Doing the operation now would mean every time Shinji is hurt he will be returned to this state." Ritsuko replied in a hushed voice. Fuyutsuki looked puzzled for a second because of the change in voice the doctor was using but picked up the reflection of two bodies in the mirror at the end of the room that he had his back too. "I see" Fuyutsuki whispered "And don't worry about Misato and Rei they can't hear us. "Alright..." Ritsuko replied "And the other thing is I haven't spoken to Shinji about this either yet, I'll do it without asking if it is the only way to save him but..." She left the rest of the sentence hanging

"I understand" Fuyutsuki replied while walking to the door "I'll inform the Commander about what concerns him and nothing more" Opening the door "Captain Katsuargi... Pilot Ayanami" Fuyutsuki nodded at them both as he walked past. "You two can go in if you want." Ritsuko stated "He's in a coma but being there might actually help him" "Yes Doctor" Rei replied in her quiet monotone before moving to go in "Just a second Rei" Misato said before she could walk through the door. "Captain?" The albino replied looking at her Misato shuddered at the lack of emotion on the young pilots face but asked "What are you doing here? I didn't know you and Shinji were friends" Rei looked at Misato her mind racing, she hadn't thought about what Shinji was too her and what she was too him. She had thought about their interactions but never tried to define what they were. "I am checking on pilot Ikari as he is the only active pilot at the moment" She replied. "Just give me half a minute alone it won't take long" Misato replied walking past Rei and through the door.

"Shinji if you can hear me" Misato started with her back too the window not taking any chances with this one "I don't appreciate insubordination from my pilots one bit. I've tried to work with you and figure you out since you got here, and if you can't work with me and follow orders we are going to have some serious problems as this war goes on..." She paused for a breath not knowing why she was here, knowing that Shinji couldn't hear her. "We'll work out your punishment when you wake up, Oh and I have your two friends from the plug as well."

Misato and Rei crossed at the door as Rei walked in and took the seat next to Shinji's bed. She sat there thinking about her fellow pilot and what he meant to her. Watching the rise and fall of his chest accompanied by the sounds of flowing air from the ventilator. A heart monitor beeping away. A BIS monitor showing his level of consciousness. Yes ever since she realised his actions of disregard for his life in attempting to save her when they first met must come from someone who cares unconditionally and without ulterior motive, but her lack of knowledge on feelings particularly what her own meant towards her fellow pilot was troubling. How ever this was nothing that could easily be over come with application and maybe a little help from Shinji when he wakes up. 'When not if' Rei told herself

* * *

"Alright Captain these two have been in the brig for 48 hours and their pathetic story hasn't changed. Section regulations state they need to be charged or released. Captain Chiron will start his shift shortly, I know how you two work together so I'd suggest sorting it by then." Agent Sato addressed the captain "Aaawwwwhhh" Misato groaned "Alright I was hoping to use them as leverage with Shinji but he isn't waking up. Confiscate the camera and send them home, they've pissed their pants enough that we won't have to worry about them any more" Misato responded.

Toji and Kensuke made it to their respective homes in silence. Neither said anything on the way home too each other or their families when they got home. They were both very shaken up by the whole ordeal. The 48 hours in the brig had the desired effect. Neither boy wanted to cross Nerv again, but what shook up Toji the most was the beating Shinji took at the hands of the angel. His injuries were huge and the way he collapsed after getting out of the plug did not look good at all. To make things worse no one would tell them how he was either. Section 2 guards wither didn't respond or told them to shut up. Maybe they would find out more about what happened at school tomorrow, though Toji figured Shinji probably wouldn't be there.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the last angel battle Shinji was still in a coma. Rei spent as much time as possible without being suspicious at Shinji's room. "Hello Rei" Ritsuko said as she entered the room. "Keeping watch over Shinji again today?" She asked some what politely which surprised both women. "Yes doctor" Came the quiet reply. "I'm sure he appreciates it even if he doesn't appear to be responding" Ritsuko replied without taking her eyes off Shinji and the monitors. "Is he getting any better?" Rei asked "Yes certainly" Ritsuko replied this time looking at Rei. "His punctured lung has healed I know the bruising looks bad particularly around the head but it is healing. You came into headquarters with him" Ritsuko giving Rei her full attention now "Did he have these marks before the fight?" Ritsuko asked "Because I didn't see Unit-01 take too much damage to the head during the battle" She added for emphasis knowing it was necessary with Rei and would save time later on. "No doctor he did not" Came the instant reply. Rei had never lied before but now she was for Shinji simply because he asked. "Alright" Ritsuko replied "But see here how the line in the BIS is steadily increasing that indicates Shinji is returning to consciousness, hopefully it won't be too much longer." Ritsuko finished. "I see" Rei replied "Don't forget you have your reactivation test in two weeks unless Shinji hasn't woken up" Ristuko added "Yes Mamm" Rei replied and went back to watching Shinji

A couple of hours later the BIS monitor started rapidly increasing "Mmmmmm" Shinji groaned as his eyes started to flutter they opened for a fraction but were instantly abused by the intense white of the hospital room and reflexively closed again causing Shinji to groan some more. 'I feel like I've been hit by a truck' Shinji Thought. "Shinji?" He heard in a very quiet distinctive voice. Opening his eyes just a crack confirmed a flash of blue hair but the intense white light from the hospital room meant that for now Shinji's eyes stayed closed. "Rei... Ahh Ayanami?" Shinji groaned not trying to cover his slip of using his fellow pilots first name, one that she had made and not realised as well. "Yes" She replied in that same quiet voice Shinji was starting to find comforting. "What happened?" He asked "You defeated the fourth angel and made it back to the cages with sever injuries and heavy damage to unit-01. After getting out of the plug you collapsed." She replied making this the longest sentence spoken to anyone outside of the Commander. "I remember the fight hurt allot and getting back to the cages but the last thing I remember was stumbling onto the catwalk after ejecting the plug." He filled in. "How long have I been out for?" He asked hesitantly "Two and half weeks" Rei replied "Oh... Maybe it's getting worse" Shinji replied. Rei looked at him strangle not sure what to make of the last comment as Shinji opened his eyes fully for the first time.

"I'll get Dr. Akagi" Rei said getting out of her chair. "Not yet" replied Shinji. "Just give me a minute" He asked "Sure" Came Rei's reply. Shinji swung his legs of the side of the bed and began to stand up feeling all the stiffness and pain from the last fight coming back to him through his movements. Grimacing as he stood up he asked Rei "Thanks for checking on me. Has anyone else visited?"

"No... Only Dr. Akagi and her medical team" Rei replied "I see. Not even the Commander or Captain Katsaguri?" Shinji asked. He wasn't expecting nor didn't care either but needed to know either way. "No... I'll get Dr. Akagi she wanted to see you once you were awake" Rei replied in her usual soft voice. "Ok... But just give me a minute before getting Dr. Akagi" Shinji replied. Pushing himself off the bed at the same time and taking some unsteady steps towards the bathroom. Just as he neared the door there was a loud crash and Shinji found himself on the floor. "Aarrhhh... What was that?" Shinji called out from the floor. "A small cabinet Rei replied holding out her hand to help Shinji up. He gratefully took it "Thanks Ayanami I guess I didn't see it" both pilots noticing the nice warmth passing between them at the contact. Shinji headed into the bathroom fumbling for the light switch.

Rei saw the light come on but noticed Shinji was stumbling around a little. "Ayanami can you come here?" Shinji asked. Rei came into the bathroom and saw Shinji feeling for a tap judging by his actions. "What's wrong Ikari?" She asked "Everything's blurry I can't see properly" Shinji stated calmly. Rei put his hand on the tap renewing warm feelings again. "I'll get Dr Akagi now" She stated. "Ok." Shinji replied as she started to head towards the door "And thanks Rei" He added Rei blushed at the sounds of the thanks and her name replying with her usual soft voice "It's no problem" as she walked out the door.

"Shinji..." Ritsuko called out getting Shinji's attention Rei by her side "Lets see how your doing... Any problems since you woke up" "My body hurts all over and I can't see properly, everything is blurry" Shinji replied "Yes Rei mentioned that, now sit on the bed and we can get started" Ritsuko replied. Shinji sat on the bed and Ritsuko began, examining all his injuries checking his breathing heart rate and doing a full physical. Rei blushed when Shinji had to take his shirt off, something Ritsuko didn't miss either, and finished with an eye test.

"Ok Shinji we're all done here. Grab a shower and change into some clothes I'll go through everything with you once your done" Ritsuko replied and left Shinji and Rei headed for the shower walking into the door frame in the process. Rei moved to Shinji and took his hand "Here" She guided him into the bathroom and turned the water on and left "Thanks again" Shinji called out as she was leaving.

"Rei" Ritsuko called out as Rei left Shinji's room "Yes Dr. Akagi" came the soft voice "How are you doing now?" the Dr. asked "I am well" Rei replied "Mhmm. Have you told Shinji?" Ritsuko asked deciding that direct is the only way with Rei "Told Pilot Ikari what?" Rei replied "That you like him" Ritsuko responded which was replied with a gasp from the blue haired pilot as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "What is the purpose of that?" Rei asked "Rei... It's obvious from my point of view that you like the boy, that question is are you going to tell him?" Ritsuko replied. That question was meat with silence from the blue haired pilot to which Ritsuko added "There is nothing wrong with it, you should at least think about it." "Thank you Dr. Akagi" Rei replied her voice a little quieter than normal if that is even possible. Shinji came out of his room dressed "Come with me Shinji" Ritsuko ordered without sounding too harsh

Ritsuko went through all the test results with Shinji, his injuries were healing well and as they stood would not hinder his ability to pilot. The punctured lung was healed and fortunately no other organs were damaged in the fight. There was a lot of cracked and bruised bones and punctured muscles from the damage done by the energy whips but these were healing nicely leaving more scares for Shinji's rapidly growing collection that looked like bullet holes. "Ok Shinji, that covers your injuries and your physical was very good considering. All that leaves us with now is the degeneration problem. Rei had been silent till now let out a small gasp that was missed but Ritsuko but not Shinji. She made a note to ask about this later on.

"Ok Dr. Akagi how bad is it?" Shinji asked. "The degeneration is increasing not only are your injuries getting worse but it's taking you longer to heal, and now it seems to be spreading affecting your eye sight" Ritsuko stated "Ok. What are my options?" Shinji asked "For all the work we've done there is only one option you need an S2 organ, it's the only thing that will stabilise your body and stop the degeneration." Ritsuko replied "You mean like what was in the last two angels I killed?" Shinji asked a shocked look creeping across his face. "Are there going to be any side effects?" He added quickly "It's not exactly the same as what the angels have it's a very basic miniature version aimed to stabilise your body and stop the degeneration, you won't have the rapid healing powers the angels have exhibited but it might help with the severity of your injuries, though we have no idea what the side effects will be as nothing like this has ever been done before." Ritsuko replied "I see" Shinji said. "When do I have to do it?" He added. "Think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow. If you agree we'll do the procedure in the afternoon." Ritsuko replied. Shinji nodded having nothing left to say. "Rei... I need you to take Shinji home and watch over him it will take a week for his glasses to be made." Ritsuko ordered again her orders were not barked like some other officers at NERV "Yes mamm" Rei replied as both pilots got up and left for their apartments.

* * *

Rei escorted Shinji home helping him out with everything he needed. While she appeared calm her mind was swirling with thoughts about whether to tell Shinji about how she now knew she felt about him and about the S2 Organ Dr. Akagi had spoken about as well. Eventually she decided to leave it for later figuring Shinji had enough to deal with at the moment. Shinji was grateful for the help and remained as quiet as his fellow pilot which was slightly unusual for him but he was considering everything Dr. Akagi had said about the S2 Organ and figured it would be a huge gamble but one worth taking.

Rei gave Shinji all the help he needed and saw to it he got a good nights rest.

"AAAHHhhhhh!" Shinji woke with a start breathing heavily and sweating profusely, his bed sheets were soaked as he tried to take stock of his surroundings but failed to do so as his eyesight was just not going to cut it until he got glasses. "Ikari" Rei called at as she came racing through the door "I'm Ok Ayanami" Shinji responded "I heard noises from here" Rei replied her voice now back to normal Shinji reassuring statement easing the strain from her voice "It was just a bad dream. Can I get a drink of water please?" Shinji asked Rei handed him a glass which Shinji finished quickly and then settled down for some more sleep "Do you need anything else?" Rei asked. "I'm ok. Thank you." Shinji replied and Rei left feeling warm from the words of thanks. Once Rei left Shinji picked up his phone and sent a message to Dr. Akagi I'll Do It! he then rolled over and went to sleep knowing the decision he just made was the only choice he could make.

* * *

"Ritsuko why did you send Shinji home you know I need to see him about his insubordination" Misato barked "Relax he'll be back tomorrow he needs rest now. Don't worry captain you'll have plenty of time to chew him out. Ritsuko's phone beeped and she checked the message. "Excuse me Captain I need to go." Ritsuko said and left a furious Misato behind as she sent a message to the Sub-Commander: Make all preparations for tomorrow.

Rei helped Shinji back to NERV in the afternoon, the two pilots enjoying a quite day of each others company neither spoke about the issues or thoughts at hand figuring that it could be done later once current issues were resolved. "This way Shinji, Rei" Ritsuko called to the two pilots. They followed and Shinji was preped for surgery while Rei headed for a waiting room.

"Ok Shinji just count backwards from 10 just like last time" Ritsuko said in a reassuring voice "10...9...8...8...7..." And he was out

To Be Continued.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, it took a while. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone who left a review or added the story as a favourite or follow. I've tried to take your suggestions onboard. To DragFire I hope you enjoyed this fight as much as the last one.

See you next time.


End file.
